


“Breathe baby. Take it easy.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you're Gemma and Clay's daughter and you have an anxiety/stress disorder and school is really kicking your ass. They walk in on you crying."





	“Breathe baby. Take it easy.”

“Maybe we can take her out for dinner. You can take her on a little shopping spree or something.” 

Gemma nodded and kissed Clay’s cheek.

“Good idea baby.”

You’d been a little off lately and everyone had noticed. Even Clay. Your dad was one that sometimes was oblivious to things but how distant and down you’d been lately wasn’t one of them. It was clear that everything was weighing down in you. You rarely spent time with them anymore, hiding out in your room with your nose buried in textbooks and doing homework. They barely saw you anymore and they knew that getting out for a little bit and getting your mind off of school would do some good for you.

Gemma stood from her place at the dinner table and made her way over towards your bedroom door, knocking softly before walking in anyways.

“It’s me, baby. I was just wondering if you wanted- Oh honey what’s wrong?”

Her smile dropped as she saw you sitting in your bed, head buried in your hands as your shoulders shook. You harshly wiped at your fave and sniffled but it was too late. She was already sitting on the bed beside you, gripping your chin and making you look at her.

“What happened? Why are you crying?”

You looked over as Clay walked in too, concerned when he heard the urgency in Gemma’s voice.

“What’s wrong babygirl? Are you ok?”

You nodded and smiled weakly.

“I’m fine, I’m just…schools really stressing me out. I’ve got so much stuff going on at once and I really need to keep my grades up to make it into the next semester and I’ve got 4 tests this week and Mr. Andrews is-”   
“Breathe baby. Take it easy.”

You nodded and took a deep breath, trying to settle your nerves while Gemma pulled you into her chest and ran a soothing hand over your back.

“Everything’s gonna be fine baby. You’re a smart girl, always have been. Beat your brother in that sense. Just give yourself time to rest. You’ll do fine. And if you don’t then you can try again. Whatever you do, you just give em hell.”

You smiled and nodded against her chest but Clay butted in.

“And uh, is there a problem with that Mr. Andrews?”

With a laugh, you sat back up and wiped your face dry once again.

“No dad. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Clay nodded skeptically but relented and stood.

“Well get dressed. Your mom is taking you out for a girls day.”

Gemma nodded and ran a hand through your hair.

“That’s right. Gonna go to the spa, get massages, facials, spend money. It’ll be great.”

She winked at Clay and he rolled his eyes but smiled none the less, leaning down to press a kiss to your head.

“Anything for my girls.”


End file.
